


Stratifying the crash

by oddishly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stratifying the crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Teen Wolf fandom, it's very nice to meet you! Here is a fic, I hope you like it. An embarrassing number of people have read this for me many times over, but thank you in particular to [aideomai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aideomai/pseuds/aideomai), [akadougal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akadougal/pseuds/akadougal) and [checkthemargins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/pseuds/checkthemargins) for at no point allowing me to hurl it out of any windows or onto any fires. You ladies rock! 
> 
> **Warnings** for underage and **extremely dubious consent** of the Alphas made them do it variety.

"Derek," says Scott, "this is bad."

"Yeah," says Derek, because it is. 

They're in an alley on the east side of town, and Derek's at one end with his pack, and the tall Alpha is at the other end with the twins, and somewhere in the middle the girl Alpha is handcuffing Stiles to a lamppost. 

"Boyd," says Stiles as the cuffs click closed. He's one hundred feet away or more. "Erica. Time for some reciprocal rescuing."

Derek watches as the girl hops up the wall to perch at the top of it, legs swinging next to Stiles's head. Then he looks down his line of betas. "Plan," he says. 

"No rush," says Stiles from his lamppost. "I'll just run faster next time." There's no way he can hear them talking but the Alphas can no problem. Derek doesn't want to leave Stiles alone. What Derek wants is Stiles right here, or somewhere far away enough that he'd have to work very hard to get himself in trouble again.

They don't have a plan. This was a mission to get Boyd and Erica back, and at no point was Stiles supposed to be worth capturing.

Derek looks back. Stiles is sliding the cuffs up and down the lamppost with some difficulty, and he stops after a minute in favour of trying to yank his hands free. Then he switches back. 

Derek takes a breath, trying to focus. They're not strong enough to go against four Alphas. Deaton is out of town for the weekend and they've already spent most of their energy on getting Boyd and Erica back. It's three in the morning and the rain has just started. 

The girl begins knocking a coin on Stiles's lamppost. "Oh, Derek," she sings out. "Why don't you come closer?"

"Yeah," says Stiles. He keeps his eyes on the pack. "You're not going to rescue me from the other end of an alleyway." 

The rest of the Alphas are walking up the alley. They stop next to Stiles all in a row, and the girl smiles down at them. The tallest one takes another step. 

"That's Deucalion," says Erica from Derek's left. "The head."

Derek nods. "Why do they want Stiles? He's human."

Erica opens her mouth. Deucalion gets there first. "We noticed," he says. Stiles jerks to look at him. "We're thinking of keeping him. He's very entertaining."

Derek shrugs. "Fine," he says. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Of course not," says Deucalion smoothly.

The twin Alphas are watching Stiles. He's still straining against the cuffs, rattling up and down the six inches of lamppost he can manoeuvre his hands along. "Why don't you stop that," suggests the twin on the left. 

"Why don't you let me go?" Stiles replies. He tugs again. "Doing the decent thing is in this year."

"No," says the twin, and leaves it at that.

"What do you want?" Derek asks, this time loud enough for Stiles to hear. 

Three weeks ago he was asking Stiles the same question, only then it was in Stiles's jeep, not an alleyway. "You can't go back," Stiles replied, glaring. He dragged his t-shirt on again and shoved until Derek allowed himself fall out of the passenger side. "It doesn't work like that." 

Then he put his foot down and drove away, and he hasn't spoken an unnecessary word to Derek since.

"Come closer," says the girl from the top of the wall. "Bring your pack with you. Hi, Boyd, Erica." She waves at them. Boyd and Erica ignore her. 

Derek turns away for a second. There's a dull whine in his head and something hurts in his chest. The only one among them not nursing an injury is Allison. Less than helpful. "All right," he says. 

They stop ten feet from Stiles and fifteen from the Alphas. Stiles has given up fighting the cuffs but he's started trying to talk them into letting him go. Maybe they'll reward him for tenacity. Derek isn't hopeful.

"What do you want?" he asks again.

He glances from Stiles, now grinning at Scott as if that will disguise his ratcheting pulse, to the Alpha at the top of the wall, then the three on the ground. 

The rest of the pack line up behind him. Peter could be anywhere and Isaac's bleeding out against the wall but Scott's still standing and trying largely unsuccessfully to keep the human girls behind him. Erica and Boyd are very quiet. Derek decides to be furious with them later, when he's got time.

"He's very noisy, isn't he," says one of the twins. He nods at Stiles. "Like a mosquito."

"Would you like a bite, little mosquito?" asks his brother. 

Stiles shakes his head. "No, thanks," he says. He looks at Derek's pack without quite looking at Derek. "This is an interesting sort of rescue mission." 

"You don't have to rescue him," says the girl. She jumps down from the wall to land beside Deucalion. "We could take him off your hands. How much do you like him?"

"A lot," says Scott immediately. 

"Yeah," says Lydia. She's got a head wound and her voice is light. "No need to do anything drastic." 

Stiles beams at them and makes a _see?_ face at the Alphas. "Told you."

"All of you be quiet," says Derek. "You in particular, Stiles."

"You shut up," says Stiles.

"Let's all calm down," says the girl. She nods to Derek. "We haven't met, apart from when you were stealing Erica and Boyd. I'm Kali. And you know Deucalian." She doesn't bother introducing the twins. "Where's the other one?"

Derek decides to keep them talking. "The other who?" He needs a plan. He needs a pack that isn't all untested teenagers with six fractures between them.

Kali rolls her eyes. She runs her hand along Stiles's shoulder, finishing up with her fingers pinched in the crook of his neck. "Don't be cute, Derek. The other one in your pack. The coward."

"He's not important," says Derek. 

Kali tightens her fingers. "Dude," says Stiles. "Your daily reminder that we don't all heal on command." 

Derek really wants to regret Stiles but he hasn't managed it yet. That might change if Stiles ends up dead in the next twenty minutes. 

Lydia says, "Jackson. He's gone. He left." 

Derek grits his teeth.

Kali looks considering. She takes her hand off Stiles's shoulder and says, "I'm sorry to hear that," to Lydia.

"Don't be," Lydia replies. Allison puts her hand on her arm. Lydia shakes it off.

"So," says Deucalion. "What's a brand new Alpha like you doing with an irritating little liability like this in your pack?" He reaches past Kali and grasps Stiles's jaw in his fingers, feeling his way like he would around a horse. Then he moves his hand around to cup his skull, holding his head in place. He looks expectantly at Derek. "Is he waiting for the bite?"

"Yes," says Derek. Deucalion lets go.

"No," snaps Stiles, and ducks his head away. 

" _Stiles_ ," says Derek, exasperated. 

"You think getting bitten by you is preferable to getting killed by them?" Stiles demands. "Because it's not."

Scott pipes up from behind. "I don't think getting Stiles bitten is going to help, Derek." 

Derek shuts his eyes momentarily. As if putting Stiles out of action for twenty-four hours is anyone's idea of a good plan. "No," he says through his teeth. "If only we could find a way to buy ourselves some more time." 

"Enough," says Deucalion. "Derek. We understand you want your pack safe. We're also curious why you're spending so much energy getting back a human who doesn't want any part of it." He turns to Stiles. "We're not going to kill you unless we find you unnecessary. Derek seems to value you very highly. Why is that?"

"Dunno," says Stiles. "Ask him. Can we move this conversation inside?" He's soaked through and starting to shiver. "You can bait him anywhere. Warehouse. Factory. It's very easy." 

Deucalion ignores him. He looks at Derek. 

"Bus stop," continues Stiles. "Lots of things to tie me to in a bus stop." He rattles the cuffs hopefully.

The twins have stopped smiling. 

"Oh, relax," says Kali. She pushes past and catches Stiles's jaw in one hand and the neckline of his shirt in the other, and tears a strip out of the length of the fabric.

"Hey!" 

"Sorry," she says. She tears another strip out of the shirt and twists it up in her hands, then lifts them to Stiles's mouth. "I'd rather do this inside as well." She smiles at him. "I'm just better at not complaining than you."

She's knotting the rag at the back of his head when she pauses and looks at Derek. "Well," she says. She taps her finger against Stiles's collarbone. "That's interesting."

Derek thinks. If he's quick, really quick, he might be able to snap her neck. Quicker than any of the other Alphas, and then he'll have to keep Stiles at his back while the betas look after themselves and the humans. And she's stronger than he is.

Kali traces a circle on Stiles's skin, sweaty and damp with the rain. "Looks like he does like being bitten after all."

She looks at Deucalion, who nods. They turn back to Derek as one. "How much _do_ you like him?" asks Kali. 

Scott gets there first. "Lots. We like him - "

"Quiet," says Deucalion. "Not you. Derek."

Derek's heart is thudding quick and dull. He shrugs, hoping they'll believe it's stress. He's stressed about a human. A very irritating human who doesn't like him very much. "He's useful."

"Really," says Deucalion. "How useful?"

"Research. Target practice."

"And who," says Kali, glancing from Derek to Stiles and back again, "put that hickey on him?"

Scott sighs. Derek makes a mental note to hurt him very badly later. When he's got them out of this. Apparently Scott doesn't yet understand what's at stake.

Derek says, "That's finished now."

"You're all over him," says Deucalion. 

"Sex does that," says Derek. "It wasn't important."

Deucalion raises his eyebrows. "That true?" he says over his shoulder.

Stiles shrugs. Kali still hasn't released his arm.

"Just sex," says one of the twins. 

"He's a good lay," Derek replies. Stiles makes an affirmative noise.

"He's human," says the other twin. His lip curls. "You're an Alpha werewolf."

"A really good lay," Derek says shortly. 

The brothers smirk. "How satisfying for you," says Deucalion.

"Derek," says Kali. "How much do you want him back?"

Derek doesn't answer. He doesn't know how to play this. Boyd and Erica have gone very quiet.

Deucalion rolls his eyes. "This is getting boring. New game. Every time you don't answer, lie, or annoy me, we fracture something of his." He nods at Kali and she tightens her fingers on Stiles's forearm.

Derek watches the skin pale. "We want him back."

"You," Deucalion says. "How much do _you_ want him back?"

"I want him back," he says. 

Kali releases Stiles's arm and steps away to rejoin the line of Alphas. She fixes her gaze on Derek. A twin rests his elbow on her shoulder and grins at him.

"All right," says Deucalion. "Prove it." 

Derek frowns. Deucalion nods at Stiles. "Prove how much you want him. Don't hold back."

"Derek," whispers Allison. Derek turns around, because he'd take suggestions from the waste of space lacrosse coach right now if there was a possibility he had an idea to get them out of this. Allison doesn't seem to have anything else to add, though, and just gives him a beseeching look. Like that's going to help.

Scott pulls her behind him and doesn't meet Derek's eye.

Derek looks back at the Alphas. Up against the wall, Stiles has gone still. "I don't – what," says Derek.

"Make it convincing," says Deucalion. "You can have him back when I believe you."

Derek says, "No."

Stiles hasn't moved, but his breath is coming very short and his skin is prickling. Deucalion doesn't answer.

Scott's staring at Derek. The betas are staring at Stiles. The humans are shivering. "Stay here," he says.

Lydia looks from him to Stiles and back again. "You're not really –"

"Do not," Derek interrupts, "let Isaac die." He stares at her until she nods.

"Your shirt," she says to Boyd. "Why isn't it off yet?" Boyd takes it off without a word and hands it over to her. She immediately starts ripping it into strips for bandages. "You too, McCall. Or do you want him to bleed out?"

Derek leaves her to it and takes a step forward. 

"Wait," says Scott. Derek stops. "How do you know Derek won't just break him free?" he asks, directing it over Derek's shoulder. "He could."

Derek wants to tell him to shut up. He glares.

"I would," Allison says. Her fingers are twitching but her arrows are scattered and broken across the alleyway. "Make them do something else."

"I won't," says Derek loudly. "Ignore them." 

He looks at Stiles and realises he's trying to smile at Allison. Derek looks away. 

"He won't," says one of the twins. "That would be very stupid of him."

"Good point, though," says his brother. "We should make sure."

They have Allison on their own side of the alleyway before Derek can open his mouth to warn her. Scott snarls and leaps forward, and Derek grabs hold of him before he can get Allison killed as well as Stiles. He tries to think about how angry he is with Erica and Boyd for getting them into this situation, and with Peter for disappearing, and most of all with Stiles for being worthy of kidnapping, but then Stiles sighs into the gag and Derek forgets it all over again. 

Deucalion nods approvingly. "No funny business," he says, while Kali drapes her own jacket over Allison's shoulders. Allison flinches.

"Okay," says Derek. He spins Scott around by his shoulders and forces him to meet his eyes. "Stay here."

"But – "

"Shut up, I don't have time. Do you want them both dead? Stay. Here."

Scott looks over Derek's shoulder at where Stiles is chained up. Then over his other shoulder at Allison. He looks back at Derek. "Fine." 

Derek lets him go. The Alphas are waiting.

"Well?" says Deucalion, eyebrows raised.

Derek stops wasting time. He surged forward, kicking rainwater up between himself and Stiles. 

Stiles meets his eye, defiant. The ache in Derek's chest hasn't gone anywhere. He wants to take the rag out of Stiles's mouth but he can't decide if the Alphas will count as funny business and he doesn't want to ask.

Derek curls and uncurls his fingers into fists. Stiles's cuffs are rattling very faintly against the lamppost. He probably can't hear it himself. "Stiles," Derek says.

Stiles's cheeks are flushed and he's blinking a lot. Derek thinks about catching his jaw in his fingers and tipping it up, and then he thinks about walking away and leaving Stiles there because this is exactly the sort of thing Derek was trying to prevent and it was too late and it's still happening. And now it's going to be here in Derek's head forever like something he asked for.

Stiles turns his gaze on Derek's mouth. Derek bares his teeth to see how he'll react. Stiles likes remembering that Derek could rip his throat out any time he felt like it, and Derek wants him to forget the others. 

Derek places both hands flat on Stiles's chest, pulling the wet t-shirt tight across his body and pushing the remains of the button-up out of the way. Then he sinks to his knees, dragging the shirt the rest of the way down Stiles's arms, and doesn't let go until he's reached the ground.

"Great," Scott sighs from behind them. Derek grits his teeth, trying to concentrate on being irritated with him for being a child and not getting it instead of everything that's horrifying about what he's doing right now, but then he gets his hands on the button of Stiles's jeans and Stiles's heart rate picks up, and Derek looks up at him instead. His eyes are bright, mouth as wide as he can make it, and if it wasn't for the alley and the rain and the fucking rag around his mouth he'd look exactly the same as every other time Derek's made him stand like this. He tugs his arms again, this time straining towards Derek.

Derek pulls the button open then stops with his fingers on the zipper. He looks up.

Stiles narrows his eyes, and clangs the cuffs. 

"All right," says Derek. He tilts his head as he drags the zip down and says, "Look away, all of you."

"Don't," says a twin. Derek shuts his eyes.

When he opens them again, Stiles is staring fixedly down. He does something very Stiles with his eyebrows that would mean _go ahead_ if he thought he had any say in what happened next, and then he nudges Derek's thigh with his foot. His cheeks are red but he isn't flicking looks at the Alphas anymore. 

Derek tips forward, biting lightly at Stiles's thigh while he tugs his jeans down, and then he realises that Stiles is wearing the Catwoman panties Lydia and Allison gave him for Christmas as a joke and has to stop and shut his eyes so he can't look up, or around, or hurt anyone.

When he opens his eyes again, Stiles's cock is still clearly defined underneath the cotton. He rattles the cuffs again, rocking his hips forward. 

"Yeah," says Derek, knowing perfectly well that Stiles is waggling his eyebrows at him and not getting what's taking so long. He doesn't bother taking the underwear down before tipping forward to get his mouth on his cock. Stiles jerks, mumbling what sounds like most of his book of inventive curses. Derek presses his tongue against him, pushing harder to feel his cock swell. Stiles moans, rough around the gag, but Derek's got a vivid memory and they've done this a lot. He grabs Stiles's hips and sucks through the cotton, then decides to do the thing properly and pulls away to yank his underwear down. 

Stiles groans as Derek runs his hands around behind Stiles's body. He winds one arm around so Stiles can grab hold of his hand, and presses the palm of the other in the small of his back, applying pressure with his fingertips to show him what he wants. Derek isn't really sure if this will make it better but he presses his hand in again and then lets go.

Stiles's hips jerk and he fucks hard into Derek's mouth. Derek hmms around him, staring up through his eyelashes and blinking against the rain, desperately wanting him to like it. Last time they did it like this Stiles was drunk and angry, both hands in Derek's hair, and Derek had to hold him up against the door to stop him falling over. Stiles probably still has a doorknob-shaped bruise in the middle of his back. Maybe not. But Stiles bruises like a peach so perhaps.

Stiles is straining against the cuffs, his cock hitting the back of Derek's throat with every thrust. Derek looks up, trying to catch his eye, but Stiles chooses that moment to drop his head back against the lamppost. His mouth works around the rag. Derek shuts his eyes and takes him deeper, swallowing around the head to make him moan again, then pulls all the way off to breathe. He nuzzles along Stiles's cock and licks around him. The rain is getting heavier and Stiles is shaking. 

Derek pulls off. He stands, tugging his fingers out of Stiles's grip, and lifts his hands to rip the gag away.

"Thanks," Stiles gasps, and doesn't have time to say more before Derek kisses him. He makes a surprised noise and kisses him back immediately, his face wet, mouth familiar. Derek pushes in closer and wraps himself around him, nudging his legs apart with one of his own. 

The Alphas don't seem to care. Derek growls low in his throat, dropping one hand back to Stiles's cock and jerking it slowly as he kisses him. He slips the other back around Stiles's body so Stiles can catch hold. 

Stiles's heart races faster and he pulls away, dropping his forehead into the crook of Derek's neck. "This is definitely the safest I've been all year," he says against it. "I'm so pleased we stopped having sex, it's taken me right out of the firing line."

Derek doesn't have an answer. Stiles doesn't seem to want one anyway. He grips Derek's wrist tighter and lifts his head again. 

"Don't think this changes anything," he says. "I'm not taking you back." He strains up for a kiss.

"I know," Derek says when Stiles pulls away to breathe. "Heartbreaker."

Stiles snorts. He pushes his thigh into Derek's erection. "Are we allowed to be having this conversation?" 

"Do you care?"

"It might be too unsexy. There's probably supposed to be jizz all over my face by now."

Derek finds the hickey on his collarbone and sucks that instead of replying, hand still tight on Stiles's cock. Stiles drops his head back and moans. 

"This is fine, though. Good. Christ. Keep going."

Derek sucks harder, yanking up Stiles's t-shirt to thumb at his nipple. He continues down, dragging Stiles closer to his mouth instead of leaning in. He wants Stiles to make a lot of noise for him but he doesn't want the Alphas to see this and he doesn't want Stiles to think about it. He bites at Stiles's stomach and pushes his jeans down further.

Stiles says his name. Derek's knees hit the ground.

"Derek," says Stiles again.

Derek looks up.

"Come back," says Stiles, tipping his chin back in the absence of hands to drag Derek up instead. "Come on, man."

Derek stands, fitting himself back around Stiles. Kali makes an amused sound. He ignores her and slides his hand down the length of Stiles's body, grasping for his cock. 

Stiles noses at his jaw to stop him. It's sort of sweet. 

"Next time I get captured by the enemy," he says, "then I'll come on you. But I don't think Scott needs to see that."

Scott coughs. "Nope."

The twins say, "We do." 

"Fuck you," says Stiles without looking. He rocks on his heels, rubbing his dick against Derek's leg. "I like your hand, too."

Derek allows it. He wraps himself around Stiles and drops his hand, and waits for the twins to step back again before using it. "One thing," he says, shifting closer. He feels around the handcuffs and thinks about ripping them off. Then he remembers Allison. She's forgetting to be scared. Her heart rate is calming. They need to go. "There isn't going to be a next time."

"Oh," says Stiles. He bites at Derek's jaw. "Wonder how we'll get around that one."

Derek doesn't reply. He curls his free hand around Stiles's skull and bites back.

"Why don't you give him a real bite?" says Kali. "We won't stop you."

"No," says Derek. He starts to jack Stiles's cock in earnest, lingering at the head and twisting the way Stiles likes it. Stiles moans into his shoulder. His voice is going rough. He'd normally be threatening Derek into fucking him right about now. Or trying to. Sometimes they do it the other way around. Or did. Derek thinks they might be too exposed for even Stiles to want to fuck him at the moment. 

He tries to catch Stiles's eye anyway, because he wants to know, but Stiles has his head down and his mouth open, breathing quick and hot against Derek's neck. "Stop it," he mumbles as Derek twists to see. He nudges his leg back against Derek's cock and Derek's breath catches.

"You can stop if you want," says Deucalion.

Stiles's head comes up. "No he can't," he says. His tone is sharp. Derek is impressed. "Don't give him ideas." 

He tries to catch Derek's shirt with his teeth. Derek leans back and puts his hand in the middle of Stiles's chest to hold him still.

Deucalion does not look impressed. He ignores Stiles and says, "We're going now. Don't try and follow. We'll be in touch."

And then they're gone, and the betas are backing away, faces red or white by turns.

"What?" says Stiles, then, "fuck it, I don't care. Derek." He clenches his fists. "Keep going or get me out and – keep going." 

"Don't you – " Scott begins. His skin is prickling in the cold and Allison is very obviously tugging on his arm. 

"No," says Stiles without looking, "I'll see you later." 

Derek turns back. He hesitates.

Stiles flushes. His mouth twists and opens.

"Don't," says Derek, and gets his hand back on him at once, pulling quick and tight on his cock. He slips the other around Stiles's body to snap the handcuffs, shutting his eyes to the groan that spills out of Stiles's mouth, and drags him in until Stiles can't move other than to bite down on his shoulder as he comes, bucking against Derek's hip and loud enough that every one of the pack will still be able to hear it.

Stiles falls to his knees and gets his fingers on the buttons of Derek's jeans, undoing them slowly and staring up at him with the rain still wet on his face. Derek jerks away. 

"Fuck you," says Stiles. "Come _here_."

Derek stays right where he is. Stiles pauses, and then he crawls the extra foot to get back to him. He's in the same spot Isaac was just dying in. He keeps his eyes on Derek's face and doesn't bother pulling his pants down before leaning in. 

Derek allows it for all of a second, and then he pulls away again.

Stiles gets to his feet. He stares at Derek, a flush spreading back up his face. "Right," he says, slowly.

Derek doesn't say anything.

Stiles frowns at the ground. "Right," he says again. 

Derek looks to the end of the alleyway. "You should go," he says, and can't find it in himself to say anything else. He looks down at his pants to do the buttons back up instead.

Stiles looks vaguely incredulous. Derek wants to tell him to let it go. "You need to leave," he says again.

"Why?" says Stiles. He blinks at Derek. "Is there something else out there that wants me?"

Derek doesn't answer, and eventually, Stiles stops waiting.


End file.
